Sweetest Truth
by OrangeNeko16
Summary: Rin has feelings for Hiei but doesn't know if he will return them or laugh it up in her face. Does she get the courage to tell him? HieiXOC HieiOC HXOC HOC


Orange: Hello everyone! waves this is my first fic so please don't be too mad at me if I mess things up. Hiei is a little OOC but I can't do too much about it without changing the idea.

Cha: yeah and she wouldn't finish it then  
Orange: Quiet you!  
Sushi: Ta Da!

Orange?.? Umm Sushi, you do that at the end of a story…

Sushi: you serious? Man I thought I had it right this time…

Orange: I'm sorry. pats Sushi's back

Cha: Gonna do the disclaimer Orange?

Orange: Why don't you do it then…

Cha: Okay! clears throat OrangeNeko does not own anything except for Rin and Kagome…well their personalities, not their names.

Orange: Very good Cha…and I own you too.

Cha: Darn it!

Orange: have a cookie.

Cha: yes!

I can't possibly do this.

There is no way in hell I can do this.

I'm not telling the fire youkai that… that he has my heart. He would laugh it up in my face. Hiei is not the type of person to love a filthy half breed like me. But… he's always saving me. Even when I first met him and the other Spirit Detectives, he was saving my ass. Mine and Kagome's.

"Go for it Rin-chan."

"…What's the point Kagome-chan? Everyone I have ever had feelings for has shot me down. Plus I'm a half breed." I have told her over and over.

"So what if you're half human and half fire youkai? You're the only person, besides Yukina, that Hiei even looks at without a glare. AND! He actually talks to you!" She's told me once.

"I…" Brought out of my memories by the hot wetness of my tears, I notice that my CD has stopped. I go to get off of the bed I was laying on to start up the player again and take no notice of my cousin in the room with me.

"Rin." He calls out and gets up out of my orange mushroom chair.

"Kurama!" I whip around too quickly and proceed to fall on my nonexistent ass. My lovely cousin chuckles lightly at my clumsiness and helps me up off the floor.

I look at his emerald eyes, with my own carbon copy ones, and promptly tell him, "Shove it."

Kurama gives me the fox grin and motions for me to follow. 

Out to the garden we go!

I follow behind him as I know what's going to happen next.

Whenever he wants to talk to me about something important or personal, we go to the garden. It's mostly his garden but I can grow the calendula (October's flower) and Kurama can't so I have something on him. Anyway, he leads me towards where the roses and lilies meet.

"Rin, why were you crying?" Kurama asks gently and leans to look at how the lilies are budding. I feel my surroundings for anyone or anything but find out that it's just us cousins.

"The same reason why I've cried the last three years of my life." I reply simply. I know I'm taking the easy way out but I don't want to face the fact that I'll most likely end up hurt again. Kurama looks up at me with worry evident in his sparkling eyes. I advert my own green gaze to the ground and suddenly feel and approaching youki. It's **his** youki. And it's practically flying now. I lift my head up just in time to see a black blur stop in front of me.

"Hello Hiei-kun." Is the whispered greeting I give him. He "hn's" and then turns his attention to Kurama as he greets Hiei.

"Good afternoon Hiei, how was your time in Makai with Mukuro?" 

Damn you cousin. You know that this will give you you're answer about me.

And I can give no other answer than the one he expects.

I flinch.

Hiei hn's again and says, "The same as ever with lowly demons and pathetic humans crossing the barrier."

As Hiei and Kurama talk (more Kurama questions, and Hiei hn's) I manage to get away from them semi-unnoticed. I find Kagome staring up at the huge oak tree that Genkai planted when she was a young girl.

"Kag-chan!"

"Rin-chan! Whatcha doing out here?"

I smile at her.

"Couldn't I ask you the same thing?" Insert cheesy grin from Kagome, "Whatcha trying to do Kag-chan?"

"Well, I thought about it, what's so great about this tree? And I figured, maybe it's the height. So, I'm going to climb it." She proclaimed proudly, sounding a little too much like Yusuke. _Kag-chan, you are one weird ass dog demon. _Every time she fell down, I couldn't help but laugh.

LATER THAT NIGHT (I know cheesy w/e)

Kagome and I had gone to the garden after dinner to again, try to climb the tree.

_She's never gonna reach the top anytime soon_.

I left Kagome to go check on my flowers again but she didn't really notice. At the same time I wandered off, Kurama had walked outside. If you haven't though of it already, Kag-chan drools over the thought of my cousin. I've caught her too! And I know that he pines over her. He's been caught staring at her while off in la la land.

Anywho, while walking towards the calendulas, Hiei pops up beside me.

"Holy Jebus! Where did you come from!"

A quick smirk from him and then, "From hell."

I can't help but grin at him. Even with the dilemma about telling him that I love him, Hiei still manages to make me grin.

"Your scent holds sadness and worry. Your aura keeps flaring as well."

He made it a statement, but then he asks a question I didn't expect.

"Why did you try to sneak away earlier?"

_Wow the flowers sure do look amazing._

"I don…" The sentence dies in my throat as his gorgeous crimson eyes fall on me.

I sigh. "Hiei, have you ever been afraid to lose something that wasn't even yours?" I turn away from him as I ask this. He knows I'm avoiding his question and…his gaze.

"…Yes I have and, still am."

Surprised by his answer, I turn and look into his eyes.

Off in the distance, I can hear Kagome laughing, probably from something Kurama said.

"Hn. Going to answer my question now shojo?"

I want to tell him so bad. The only answer I can give Hiei is… "I'm confused."

Hiei glances over at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I…I have something to say to someone but I'm afraid to tell them for the fear of being mocked."

Hiei looks thoughtful for a few seconds, and then looks away.

"Who is it that you have this secret to tell to?" The raw emotion in his voice startled me and I couldn't identify it at first. Then it hits me like a sack of bricks. It was fear!

_Hiei, why do you suddenly sound so afraid?_

I walk slightly ahead of him till I pass the rose bushes. "I love someone Hiei" I start out as I look around the garden. Anywhere but him. "I love him with all my heart but he doesn't know. He doesn't know and he's always leaving from time to time to visit another woman. It hurts me to see him go but there isn't anything I can say or do about it. The only thing I could think to do is to tell him the truth."

Hiei's POV

_Who! Who could she have fallen in love with? Unless…no. The detective has his onna, the Fox is her cousin so he couldn't be the one and the oaf is with my little sister, as much as that disturbs me. Is it possible for her to have found a human lover? Who…_

Rin's POV

"Who?" Hiei asks softly after an eternity of silence.

Since I didn't know how to answer him, I look towards the roses. Apparently this wasn't the answer that Hiei wanted and he roughly took hold of my chin.

"Who damnit!" Hiei yelled in my face accompanied by a glare. But by looking at my face, Hiei's glare softened and his hold loosened.

I must have looked scared.

I can't tell you how long we stood there for but it felt like a lifetime. And just as he started to turn away, I whispered the one word I didn't think I could say…

"Aishiteru"

"What?" Came Hiei's oh so intelligent reply.

"You're the one I love Hiei." I could have stopped there if I didn't have the habit of rambling when nervous.

"I know you could never love me because I'm a half breed. Plus you have Mukuro. I mean she does have power and is a full demon-"

My words were cut off by the look Hiei was giving me. One that screamed shut the hell up.

Then he disappeared. Quickly I tried to sense where he was but I didn't have to.

Hiei came up behind me and pulled my body close to his.

"Who said I could never love you for being a half demon?" He whispered in my ear as shivers ran down my spine. Pretty sure that I'm blushing too.

"As for Mukuro, she's just my boss. Nothing more. And…"

I waited as patiently as I could. _Damnit man spit it out already!_

"I love you too Rin" My world stopped when he said it and too slowly for my liking, I turned in Hiei's arms. My lips were quivering as he pressed his own to mine.

_I'm dreaming._

Hiei quickly took control of the kiss. Pressing just a little harder, he runs his tongue across my mouth, asking for permission. I gasp at that and he takes to massaging my tongue with his. After a while, I pull back for air and Hiei smirks at me. A crazy grin comes to my face as he places butterfly kisses down my neck.

_I'm not dreaming._

ELSEWHERE

Kagome looks over at Kurama from their perch in his room. A clear shot of the two fire demons can be seen from the window. "About time don't you think, koibito?" Kagome asks.

"Yes it is koishii. When are we going to tell Rin about us, though?"

Arm wrapped firmly around her waist, Kurama dives his nose into the crook of her neck and starts to gently kiss. Kagome laughs, somewhat evilly.

"Don't worry, she'll find out soon enough. But for now…"

Kagome leaves her sentence hanging as she pulls away and gives Kurama a suggestive look. Kurama takes the hint and his eyes flash gold for a hot second. Without a second thought, he flips her onto the bed and hungrily attacks the flesh on her neck and lips.

He also finishes Kagome's sentence as she pulls off his shirt and runs her hands down his chest and stomach, "…for now you're **mine.**"

Orange: well? How did I do for my first fic?

Cha: YAY! She finished one…she has another story that she never finished.

Orange: and probably never will so meh. .

Sushi: can I say it now?

Orange: yesh, you can say it now.

Sushi: YAY! takes deep breath TA DA!

Orange: O.o …my ears…

Cha: X.x

Orange: I'm sorry everyone … Cha was standing next to Sushi.  
Sushi: did I kill her?

Orange: I think you did…  
Sushi: Oops…


End file.
